Surprise!
by youaremylifenow77
Summary: Bella has been working as a cashier in Forks for about 2 and a half years now. She's tired of the same old thing over and over again. Will a chance encounter from moviestar Edward Cullen make Bella's life a little less dull?
1. Chapter 1

_Ohh Forks. Boy do I dislike Forks._

I hated this constant coverage of clouds and rain. I missed Arizona, even though I had only lived there for a short amount of time. I moved here with my father when I was 5 years old, but I still remember the heat and the sun of Phoenix. I really missed that.

I got out of my huge clunker of a truck. It was a red chevy my father had given to me when I got my license. I never had enough money to buy a new one, plus it worked just fine, and I had to admit, I loved it.

I walked slowly to the purgatory that was my job. I worked at Forks Outfitters as a cashier. We sold clothes and groceries there, but I refered to it as "the grocery store", always using a depressing voice of course. The grocery store was an awful place to work. Not that this store was particularly bad or anything, its just that being a cashier anywhere is awful after a while, and I had been there _a while_!

After punching in I got a drawer from my manager and walked to my register as slow as humanly possible. I turned on the light to the register, illuminating the number 5 and letting everybody in the store know that they could come to my line. I saw a slew of customers look excitedly at the light and hurridely start to walk to my register.

_And so it begins._

________________________________

"Thank you. "Have a good day", I stated cheerfully for what id assume to be the 500th time today. I lazily started ringing up the next woman's order as I mumled a mechanical "Hi, how are you today?," for again what I would assume to be about the 500th time today. I guess being a cashier I should expect repetition, but it was still annoying. "Have a good one," I said as I finished bagging the womans order.

I turned my body around and began ringing up the next order without even looking at the customer, "Hi," I mumled almost inaudibly. "Hello, how are you?," a perfect male voice replied. I was taken aback.

I gazed up to view the mystery man with the amazing voice as I was picking up his carton of eggs. My eyes met his face and I immediately dropped the carton onto the register, breaking all the eggs and creating a nasty mess.

My jaw dropped until I could swear it was touching the ground. I took in a deep breath and loudly, very loudly, said, "OH MY GOSH!!" The customers in line were probably getting irritated and staring at me, along with the other cashiers working around me but to tell you the truth I wouldn't have noticed if there was an elephant in the store or even if the store was burning down for that matter, because there, standing in front of me was none other than, Edward Cullen. And he was staring at me like I had 3 eyes.

I gulped loudly and looked down at the nasty egg mess, trying to play it off like I had said "oh my gosh" because I had spilled the eggs, not because I was beyond amazed that my absolute favorite actor, Edward Cullen, was standing in front of me.

I quickly cleaned up the egg mess with some paper towels and cleaning spray and then continued to ring up Edwards's long order. A million thoughts were racing through my head.

_Why was he here in Forks? Is he staying here? Am I dreaming? Oh no his eggs! What should I do?_

When I had finally finished ringing up the order and bagging it myself I got the nerve to look at him again. His face was perfect, as usual, gorgeous and just…..perfect. His emerald green eyes were sparkling. They were literally sparkling. _Wow!_

"Ummm….I…I…you….eggs?"

I could not believe this was happening right now, Edward Cullen was standing in front of me and I couldnt even form a coherent sentence.

I continued slowly,"Ummm I meant let me run and get you another carton of eggs." I started to walk to get the eggs but I stoped when I heard his glorious voice again.

"That's alright…," He paused and looked at my name tag, "…Bella. I don't need them that baddly."

I immediately felt very bad for dropping the eggs. I was such a clutz. "It's really no problem. Im so sorry. I should have been more careful."

Edward held his hand up. "Seriously, don't worry about it. No need to hold up the people in line."

I still felt awful, "Are you positive? I can go really quick I promise."

Edward chuckled and my heart skipped about 10 beats. His chuckle was the best sound I had ever heard. "I'll tell you what." He said softly, " I'll just come back here tomorrow and buy them then. Will you be working tomorrow?"

His words had made me so happy that I considered letting out a "_YIPPI!_!!!", but I restrained myself. "Yes ill be working tomorrow from 3 to 9," I stated happily.

"Well then I promise I'll see you sometime tomorrow when I get my eggs," he said with a crooked smile that made me swoon.

He paid for his groceries and smiled as he waved goodbye to me. "Have a good day," I said very softly, my voice getting notably softer as I watched him walk away.

_Holy shit_, I thought to myself in disbelief,_Edward Cullen._ I smiled as I started to ring up the next order.


	2. Chapter 2

**Awwww thanks so much for the reviews guys! I'm so glad some people liked it.**

**So yeah I made Edward Cullen, the actor, be in a movie about vampires called Twilight. haha. why not? =)**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_AHHHHHHHHHHHH _Edward Cullen! I had a million jumbled thoughts twisting and turning in my head.

It was getting near closing time the day after my Edward Cullen encounter. I was the only cashier working now and Edward still hadn't returned for his eggs like he had said he would.

_Of course he wouldn't return. He was freaking Edward Cullen; he had better things to do. He could just get his eggs somewhere else. He only said he would come back because he didn't want to listen to my incessant rambling and pleading to go get him more eggs._

Just as I had given up all hope of ever seeing Edward again, I heard a slight _bang_ as somebody placed something on the belt. I looked up and there he was, in all his glorious perfection, Edward Cullen. I sware, it took everything I had not to jump over the register and tackle him.

I smiled a wide smile at him. He then, of course, flashed his crooked grin. I nearly melted into a pool on the floor. I blinked furiously, making sure I wasn't imagining him there, standing and smiling in front of me with his eggs like he had promised.

"Hi there," I said unable to contain my excitement, "I didn't think you were going to show."

"Hello Bella," He stated still smiling, "I promised you I'd come back didn't I? I never break my promises," he said as he winked at me.

_Did I just imagine that? Did Edward Cullen just wink at me? He must have had something in his eye, yeah that's it._

I completely disregarded the wink. He was just trying to blink away some dust.

"Ummm…you okay Bella?" he asked snapping me back into reality.

I realized I had been staring into his eyes with what I would assume to be a really goofy look on my face….perfect!

"I'm fine. Sorry I….ummm….I just remembered something."

"Yeah," he said curiously, "What did you remember?"

_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! FUCK! FUCKITY SHIT! CRAP! UGHHHH!!_

"Ummmm," I racked my brain and blurted out exactly what came to mind without thinking whatsoever.

"I remembered that I wanted to tell you how much I love your movie Twilight and I was thinking about that part when you were on the bench with the girl and you were biting her and your hair was all cool in that movie…,"_SHUT UP BELLA. STOP TALKING. _The word vomit continued. It had a mind of its own, "…and you were really pale and I liked your acting and your eyes and…and…." I wanted to just stick a paper bag over my head and run in front of oncoming traffic at this point, "….yeah you were really great in twilight. Not that you suck in other movies. You're really good in other movies too. You don't suck at all. No sucking whatsoever. Nope." I stopped there closing my mouth so tight that it started to hurt. I could deal with the pain, another psycho babbling session in front of Edward Cullen I could not handle.

I slowly brought my head up to meet Edward's face, hoping he would not be completely freaked out by my outburst and run away. He smiled widely and then started laughing very loudly. Oh god even his laugh was amazing.

"Well thanks Bella," He stated in between laughs, "So I take it you know who I am then." He said flashing another crooked smile.

_Only the sexiest actor ever whom I want to do nasty, unspeakable, dirty things to_. "Yeah….I do." I said embarrassed. I could feel my face turning bright red.

I found it so funny that I was acting this way. I had always told myself that if I ever met a famous person I would treat them exactly the same as I would anyone else, except maybe I'd ask for their autograph. They are only people after all, well-known, amazingly talented people, but people non -the-less.

I guess it was mostly the sudden surprise of seeing Edward Cullen at my work that turned me into a babbling, incoherent fan girl. That and the fact that when I'm caught off guard or don't know what to say, I also have a tendency to rant on and on about the worst thing possible.

"So what brings you here to Forks?" I asked curiously, "Shit that was nosey. I'm sorry, forget I said that."

"No its fine," he stated silencing me, "I'm here visiting family. I grew up here. I'm actually thinking of moving back. I miss it here. But it all depends on how some things play out."

_Please let him stay in forks. Please let him stay in forks_.

It was stupid to hope. And even if he did stay here it's not like I would seem him regularly. He would probably be staying out of the public eye.

"Well that's awesome." I stated lamely.

I realized that I hadn't rang up his order yet. I quickly, but carefully took his eggs from the belt and scanned them through.

"Two ninety nine is your total."

Edward flashed me another crooked grin as he reached into his pocket, pulled out some money, and handed it to me. I gave him his change and receipt, a small frown beginning to form on my face because I knew he would be leaving the store soon and I would probably never see him again.

"Thanks. Ummm Bella….I was just…ummm…you know what. I need some more groceries. I was just wondering when you were working next. Maybe I can, you know, come and buy them when you're here, you know, since you've been very helpful." He said looking so god damned cute. His face looked nervous and he ran a hand through his unkempt bronze hair.

I could not believe this. I hadn't been helpful, id broken his eggs and babbled stupidly about how much I loved him.

"Yes. Definatly. I'm working every day this week actually, from 4 to 9."

"Well then maybe I'll see you tomorrow." Edward stated smiling.

I smiled back, "okay." I couldn't think of any other words.

"Goodbye Bella."

"Bye Edward."

And then he was gone. I was almost in need of a paper bag to breathe into. I was on the verge of hyperventilating. I eventually calmed down, went home, and drifted to sleep, dreaming of tomorrow

________________________

The next few days were a blur of perfect. Edward came in every single day. Tuesday I helped him find the ketchup, Wednesday the orange juice, and Thursday cereal. I was ecstatic.

By Friday I had become accustomed to our weird routine. He would come in, wave to me, and ask me how I was. I would ramble on incessantly, get embarrassed and blush. He would ask me for help looking for an item. I would help him. He would buy the item, say "maybe I'll see you tomorrow" and then leave.

I waited at my register patiently that Friday night. He would usually come in at about 8:45, when there were no other customers in the store. I eagerly glanced at the clock. It was 8:50.

_Great he's not coming. Who are you kidding Bella. He's not interested in you._

By 9:00 I had just about given up all hope of ever seeing Edward Cullen again. I told myself that he only needed groceries, but a small, idiotic little part of me thought that maybe he liked me. I mean he had come in every day this week, and bought one item each day. I brushed away my happy thoughts, knowing they could never be true. He had just come back into the neighborhood and he needed groceries. It was only natural to forget a few things on your first trip to the grocery store. I was merely a friendly face to help him with his shopping.

By 9:15 I was leaving the store, feeling crushed. It was pathetic that I was obsessed with some guy that I had only talked to in work a few times. Ok he wasn't just some guy, he was the sweet, caring, sexy, perfect, movie star, Edward Cullen, but still, I shouldn't let myself get so attached.

I walked slowly out the door into the chilly air of the parking lot. It was dark by now and I could feel the cool mist on my face. It was usually always raining here in Forks, aka the rainiest place in the freaking USA!

I looked up so I could see where I was parked, of course I didn't remember. What I saw made me stop so quickly that I tripped on a rock and stubbed my toe as I did. There in front of me was a silver Volvo, complete with Edward Cullen leaning against it, smiling his crooked smile.

_______________________________________________________

**Sorry for the cliffhanger! **

**Comments are better than finding Edward Cullen waiting for you at his car....well they're almost better lol! =)**


	3. Chapter 3

******attn: sorry this took a little while to update guys. I'm trying to write as fast as I possibly can. And i do want to say i really hope you like this story and that it's not to sucktastic. Thank you for the comments also, i really appreciate them!!!! =) **

**And another thing, i kind of wanted to write a story that is happy and upbeat, don't get me wrong i LOVE all the angst and drama filled stories that everybody writes but i felt the need to write a happy story. So there won't be that much angst in here, only a little. =)**

**_____________________________**

**Chapter 3 **

When I was in third grade I had one of the best days ever. I traded one of my shitty Pokémon cards for the most incredible card ever! The poor sap I traded with had no idea what he was doing. During lunch, I found out that my mother had packed me a cupcake and a pudding cup, instead of my usual apple and carrot sticks. During recess I dominated at tag. I got an A on my math test and ended up having a substitute in science last block, where I proceed to play hand clap games until it was time to go home and watch cartoons. This one moment easily blew that whole day out of the water.

There stood Edward Cullen and he was smiling at me!

I realized that I had been standing there, staring, once again. I walked slowly over to the Volvo.

"Hi there," he stated cheerfully, still smiling.

I returned his smile with one of my own. "Hi!"

I was so ecstatic that he could have run me over with his car and I still think I would have kept a smile on my face.

"So I was actually just wondering if you would like to go grab something to eat with me, if you haven't eaten yet that is," he said nervously running a hand through his hair.

"YES!" I replied too quickly. I felt my face turn red.

He chuckled and said, "Well Miss….I actually don't even know your last name."

"Swan," I replied again too quickly.

He chuckled once more, "Your quick aren't you? Well, Miss Swan, where would you like to go to eat tonight?" he said formally.

"Well Mr. Cullen, what are you in the mood for tonight?" I said repeating his formality.

_Oh god! Did that sound sexual? That sounded sexual didn't it. SHIT SHIT SHIT! _

"Well I was thinking about trying out this new little Italian place. Are you up for it?" he suggested politely.

"Sure," I said excitedly, "Where is it?"

"Well that, Bella, is a surprise." He stated with a sly smile.

I smiled back as I stared into his olive green eyes. The cool breeze shocked me back into reality. I reluctantly broke my gaze. "Well lets go!" I said enthusiastically.

"Lets!" He said as he opened the passenger side door for me.

_What a gentleman._

I slid into the seat as he closed the door behind me. I was overwhelmed with the scent that encompassed me. I couldn't describe it if I tried. It was the best scent I had ever smelt. Not cologne or car air freshener. It was simply….Edward.

Edward opened his door, got into in the driver's seat, and closed the door behind him, his presence intensifying his delicious Edward smell.

I watched him closely as he drove too fast into the night, trees zooming by. He looked so relaxed. I breathed him in once more and let out an audible sigh.

He looked over at me and smiled. I felt my face turn red once more.

The ride continued silently, I would glance at him every once and a while and it looked as if every time I did this he turned his head away quickly, as if he had been staring at me. I smiled to myself.

I had so many things I wanted to ask him, but I didn't want to be the first one to talk. I didn't know if he wanted to talk to me, or if he needed to concentrate on driving. I didn't know anything about him really. I was starting to rethink coming to this restaurant with him. Maybe I was reading too much into this. He was just bored on a Friday night. Edward Cullen, the movie star, bored on a Friday night, that didn't seem right. He could be in any country he wanted, doing anything he wanted with anyone he wanted, yet here he was in the small town of Forks, with me, clumsy cashier Bella.

Edward interrupted my slowly declining thoughts, "So Bella. Tell me something about yourself." He requested, politely as always.

_Oh god!!! "_Ummm, ughhh," I sputtered, "What would you like to know?"

"Anything at all. Everything. Whatever you would like."

_Oh no! Here comes the word vomit again. _There was nothing I could do to stop it. "I'm Bella," I started smiling stupidly, "I love music and movies. I love art, mostly painting and photography, but I'm not that good at it. I like playing board games, and video games. I love to read, and I read books over and over. I'm very messy, yet organized somewhat. Organized chaos I guess you could call it. I've worked at the grocery store for 2 and half years. I go to Peninsula College in Port Angeles for now, but I still live at home in Forks with my father. It takes about an hour to get there but luckily I have all my classes early on Tuesdays and Thursdays and I can work afterword and anytime on the other days of the week and the weekends. I'm a sophomore there at Peninsula, I'm 19 years old." _Oh my god. Tell him your entire life story why don't you. You basically did already, you're not that interesting._ "And if you haven't noticed I tend to prattle on for long periods of time unless someone stops me, so I'm very sorry about that. Stop me at any time, please!" I pleaded with him, enunciating my "please" to make sure he knew how desperately I hated my uncontrolled ranting.

His face was priceless. He looked amused and very happy, to my great surprise. He let out a chuckle. "I actually like it when you do that," he stated giving me a wink.

_He winked…..at me…..again. Oh my._

I didn't know what to make of these winks. I also didn't know what to say, but I knew I didn't want to say anything about myself anymore. So I decided to let him talk.

"So it's your turn. Tell me about yourself now." I said grinning. I wanted to know everything about him.

"Well," he started, "I'm Edward. I play the piano; have been for quite some time now. I love music and movies also, I don't know what I would do without them, in fact I love movies so much that I became an actor, but I think you knew that," he chuckled. "I used to live in Las Angeles but I've recently decided that I'm going to be staying here in Forks for good. I'm going to take a break from movie making for a while. I just turned 22 and now I'm not really sure what to do with my life. And…" he hesitated, "…and I like you Bella."

_WHAT? Did I just imagine that last part? I must be going mad._

I debated whether or not I should say anything back. I actually wasn't sure if I had imagined him saying that last part or not. I finally decided that it sounded too real to be a hallucination, and he was staring at me now, while still driving too fast, his eyes boring into mine with such a great deal of emotion. I slowly responded.

"I like you too Edward."

His returning smile was radiant. He looked like a child on Christmas morning.

"I'm glad." He stated simply.

_HOORAY! Yippi! Edward Cullen likes me and I like him and he's glad that I like him. Did you hear that world! EDWARD FREAKIN CULLEN! THAT'S RIGHT!_

I felt like jumping up and down and screaming "YES!!!!!" at the top of my lungs, but I reluctantly refrained. I celebrated graciously inside my head however.

The rest of the car ride consisted of Edward and I making small talk. Him talking about Las Angeles and how he didn't really fit in there and me talking about my life here in Forks.

"Okay Bella. Will you close your eyes?" he asked politely.

"Of course." I said obediently and closed my eyes as tight as I could, so I would refrain from peaking.

I felt the car slow moderately and then take a sharp right. We continued down a road for a few minutes and then turned right again, this time slowing even more and finally coming to a complete stop.

"Can I open them?" I pleaded.

"No not yet."

I heard his car door open and then shut again. My passenger side door then opened and I felt his presence beside me.

"Take my hand?" He said this as a question.

How could I possibly turn that down?

I held out my hand for him to grab. Our fingers touched and then my hand was in his. It was like electricity was flowing between us. His hand was rough, but also comforting. The sensation of his hand on mine made my heart thud so fast that I thought I might actually be having a heart attack. I desperately wanted to look at his face.

I slowly got out of the car. I tripped over my own two feet when I could see, I can't imagine how clumsy I would be with my eyes closed. He shut the door behind me and gently tugged my arm, leading me to something. He slowly came to a stop.

"Ok I'm going to turn you around, alright?" he asked again. Such a gentleman he was.

"Ok."

He put both hands lightly on my shoulders and turned me to the right slightly. Having his hands on my shoulders nearly made my heart stop.

His hands left me too quickly, "Alright. Now!"

I opened my eyes as quickly as I could and beheld the most breathtaking scene I had ever encountered.

**_______________________________**

**So yeah another cliffhanger. Im sorry! I love cliffhangers alot! **

**And that last part where he is making her close her eyes so he can surprise her came from Beauty and the Beast when the Beast surprised Belle with the library. I love disney movies. haha =)**

**Comments por favor!!!?!?! Tell me if im sucking horribly! =)**


End file.
